1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid ejection apparatuses, liquid ejection methods, and printing systems.
2. Related Art
Inkjet printers are known as a liquid ejection apparatus that ejects liquid droplets. With inkjet printers, ink droplets are ejected from nozzles provided in a head, and these ink droplets land on paper to form dots on the paper. Innumerable dots are formed on the paper to print a print image on the paper.
It is conceivable to change the size of the dots that are formed on the paper in order to improve the quality of the print image. It goes without saying that forming a print image using dots of various sizes, such as large dots, medium dots, and small dots, will lead to a higher image quality than if dots of uniform size are used, for example.
Forming dots of varying sizes, however, requires the size of the ink droplets that are ejected from the nozzles to be changed. To do this, it is necessary to apply various types of signals to the elements that are driven in order to eject liquid droplets. Therefore, it has conventionally been necessary to provide a number of types of drive signals corresponding to the types of sizes of ink droplets to be ejected (see, for example, JP 9-11457A).
Increasing the types of drive signals, however, complicates the structure of the apparatus.